Moving on
by HeavenlyOne568
Summary: Lucy tries to move on from Lockwood with the help of an old friend who decides to make him jealous. (But is he really doing it just to make Lockwood jealous.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Lucys POV_**

It was while we were on a day trip to the beach as a break from work when realisation dawned on me. Being the person I am I had to go and fall in love with my boss but what I realised that day, was that I am stupid. Lockwood would never love me, I am plain, ugly and boring whilst Lockwood on the other hand is talented, hansome and cunning. He can get anyone he wants with that smile of his and that personality why would he like someone like me.

So the decision was made, I Lucy Joane Carlye will forget about Anthony Lockwood and to do this I will date other boys.

 **A WEEK LATER**

After racing down the stairs I find both Lockwood and George sat in the kitchen talking about tomorrow. I walk in flashing them my signature smirk and plonk myself down.  
"So what are we doing today guys." I ask innocently.  
"We are going to the fare remember."  
"Oh um, Lockwood is it okay if I don't come" I ask my voice falters just at the end.  
"Why Luce?" His perfect voice had a tint of sadness. WAIT PERFECT OH FOR GOD SAKE WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME.  
"It's my um cousins 16 birthday, she is having a ball and I said I would go with her." This was where I stood up and backed towards the door.  
"Luce that's fine."  
"Wait really."  
I legged it upstairs while shouting as loud as possible.  
"You can come if you want, but you need dates." I smiled to myself today is the day I get over Lockwood. I was going with my child hood friend Phoenix. I smashed through my door and skidded across the floor to my closet. Pulling out my ready made outfit I pulled it on. Then I sat for ten minutes staring at my short brunette hair. Eventually a hairstyle popped into my mind and after 5 tries I finally got my hair to look ok-ish. Then I got makeup out and for the first time in my life I put all my makeup on.

Then I found some black nail varnish and painted my nails. Before pulling on some brand new boots.

I made my way downstairs to find Lockwood and George in tuxedos and to my dismay a very happy looking Holly Monroe clinging to Lockwoods arm. At first they didn't see me but when they realised I was there Lockwoods jaw dropped even George was shocked. Whilst little miss perfect tugged on Lockwoods arm glaring at me. I gave her a small smile and walked out into the hall to find Floe looking in the mirror. Without saying a word I turned her towards me and got some make up out my purse. And sorted her out she smiles at me and I pull her into the kitchen. After some greetings are given to Floe she goes over to George.

"Can we go now." Lockwood says I shake my head little does he know my date is coming in a minute. When I was younger i will admit I had feelings for Phoenix. I hope I still do .  
'Knock,knock' I'll get it I shout running to the door. I swing it open and there on the steps is my child hood best friend his dark hair is a bit like Lockwoods, he has his signature smirk and freckles over his face. I leap into his arms and giggle as he spins me round. The others come out shocked to see a tall boy holding me in his arms I awkward break the silence.  
"Um.. Guys meet Phoenix."  
"Hi I'm Lockwood" he sticks his hand out and as soon as Phoenix lets go of it he pulls it towards him. Then George,Floe and Holly greet him.  
"Ok, now we can go." I smile at them as I grab Phoenix and pull him to the cab that has been sat there for 10 minutes now.  
I can't help but notice 3 things.  
One Floe and George look cute together.  
Two Holly looks like a slut  
And Three Lockwood keeps glaring at Phoenix.

 **Hi guys sorry this chapter is short. Anyway this is my first Lockwood and co fic and Lucy, Lockwood, George, Holly and Floe belong to Jonathan Stroud. Anyway I hope u liked the first chapter if u have any feedback please tell me thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

The car pulled up to the curb of a marble mansion. As we all clambered out Phoenix grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. This was going to be horrible, we climbed up the steps the others following silently behind and through the grand oak doors.

The hallways walls were a dark red with a gold carpet leading to the main set of doors at the end. Five doors on either side all shut and untouched. We wandered up the hall slowly towards the others glancing at the portraits on the walls. Then to my dismay a bright portrait caught my eye. My cousin and me standing by our dads, smiling and happy in a Meadow full of flowers.

My father left when I was six leaving our family heart broken. He left no trace or note, he just left. The worst part for me is the last thing I had said to him, I had screamed in his face and claimed he didn't love me and that he was nothing to me.

Phoenix grabbed my arm and hugged me, I let him do it. No words were spoken,but he knew my pain. He lost his mum too. He stepped away smiled at me and linked his arm through mine.

We walked through the door and were automatically greeted with music and laughter. We stood at the top of a grand stair case. I suddenly realised who the herald was.  
"John!" I smiled and leapt into his open arms as he spun me around.  
" Lucy, god you have grown." I laughed and hugged him tight.  
"How are the girls?" I ask gleaming.  
"Great, but Emily misses you."  
"Tell her I said hi will you." Emily my best friend I missed her so much she was like a sister to me.  
"Sure, now go have fun kiddo.  
LUCY CARYLE AND PHOENIX AYERS, ANTHONY LOCKWOOD AND HOLLY MONROE. GEORGE CUBINS AND FLOE BONNES."

As we stepped down the stairs all eyes were on us. I stumbled a few time but luckily Phoenix caught me each time. And finally after what felt like eight hours we reached the bottom


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="af9bb9c7163ee990dfacef6f9702e450"The ball room had glistening chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, with thousands of candles alight up on them. Fairy lights draped off them and were connected to the cream walls at the sides. White round tables dotted around the place. Few occupied with couples laughing, drinking or just merrily chatting./p  
p data-p-id="04a89fbffba65f1298177f60d7b919c6"I was soon greeted by hundreds of people. Phoenix sensed my discomfort and politely excused us then dragged me away. We went to a small table in the corner./p  
p data-p-id="cbe398326a3ce46ed129816367373565""Thanks" I quickly thanked him then dragged him over to a table. I knew the answer but I still had to ask. "Have you ever had punch or red wine before." He scrunched up his nose in disgust. br /I giggled at his face, he always scrunched up his nose when the answer is no or what is that./p  
p data-p-id="d251538db55541b51400e280290c2b3e""Here, try it." I passed him a crystal glass with some punch in, then sipped mine waiting for his answer. br /"Erm it's okay, I guess." He put the cup down and bowed his head. "Care to dance m'lady." He grinned his signature smirk and gently grabbed my arm./p  
p data-p-id="85e394295fe3f3070477c4952c117b2f"We walked in to the middle of the dance floor. As 'wild horses-acoustic' started to play. Phoenix slipped his arm around my waist as I drapes mine over his shoulder. We stood there close to each other swaying to the slow beat of the song./p  
p data-p-id="b8685dc537a2020bdc9826d03e3ff279"Soon I felt eyes glaring into the back of my neck. I turned to find Lockwood and Holly right behind us. Holly gave me an evil smirk before whispering into Lockwood's ear. Then as I was about to look away, she grabbed Lockwood's face in both hands and kisses him full force on the lips./p  
p data-p-id="04dd916f6fb234d26889691d48060d03"My heart started beating loudly in my chest I was sure everyone could hear it. Silent tears streamed down my face as I realised one thing. He didn't pull away./p  
p data-p-id="dd1e3a9ab3730a3937464bd3dfa9f035"Phoenix placed his hand on my back and directed me off the dance floor. Once out of their sight. He folded me into his arms. I leant into his chest and cried until my throat burned. He silently lead me to the banquet table and grabbed me a glass of water./p  
p data-p-id="1f4269b9b1781447244974df6f592ef5"We went through a set of glass doors into the back garden. As he sat down on the steps I plonked down next to him./p  
p data-p-id="be08619ac57b06a3bd5d612b2cfb5b4d""He doesn't know what he is missing Luce." I looked up at him startled at his sudden out burst. He looked at my face eyes full of determination. "As your best friend, it's my job to fix this." I smiled at his words, he was too good for me./p  
p data-p-id="ffdd91f6209f0209eeaa415517b42484""It's nothing just leave it, he wouldn't want me any way." I didn't realise till it was too late what I had said. br /He shook his head and laughed. br /"She is messing with you." He stated it as if it was obvious. But then again it probably was. He carried on after waiting a second to watch my reaction. "She is trying to make you jealous, so you should make both of them jealous./p  
p data-p-id="b1eeebf86bebef04ecec11f8419d82d7"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="ba66201f1e290309861ab22da764eb2d"strongWho else just loves Phoenix. What do you guys think his plan is? Will it work? /strong/p  
p data-p-id="eb244a5ef4521b263e2d4c83ab766157"strongPlease tell me if you see any mistakes. Sorry if there are mistakes. /strong/p  
p data-p-id="e8e8e0528da2d045d0413abf6dd81cc3"strongAlso do you guys think Lucy should sing at the ball. Comment yes if you want her too. /strong/p  
p data-p-id="1e1c8ef6e3d4413d17b3138c73b12390"strongAnyway see you guys soon. /strongbr /strongI promise to update/strong😂/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix's plan was set into action. Two can play at this game. Make Lockwood jealous it can't be that hard right.

We stepped back into the ball room. To find Holly singing on the stage. She was swinging her hips from side to side trying to be seductive. Phoenix snorted in laughter.

"I think I need new ears." He gasped for breath as she finished the song. I could see what he meant most people had covered their ears.  
"Hey Luce?" He elbowed me in the ribs giving me a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes typical.  
"Don't do that, why did you do that." I scowled at him but he dismissed it with a small wave of his arm.

"Go sing Luce, its been ages since I heard you."

Time skip.

I stood there on the stage all eyes on me. My legs were like jelly and my breathing ragged. Stupid stage fright.  
After I started singing I forgot all about my fears and that I was on a stage.

"Walking down 29th and Park  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier

Saw you walk inside a bar  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new

'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you

Sat on the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you

But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'd feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
I know I was happier with you

Baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
But if breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you."

I looked up and to my surprise people were clapping and filming me with there phones. I popped the microphone back in it's holder and jumped of the stage. Straight into Phoenix's open arms.

 **Sorry I never updated I got writers block and then I had no internet for two weeks.**  
 **But I'm really sorry.**  
 **I have had an idea to make this part before Lucy leaves. So that I can make this into two books. Hopefully depends how many people want me to do it.**

 **Also do you guys have any other ships you would like me to add.**  
 **~heavenlyone568 ~**


	5. connections

~~~A few months later~~~"

'Ghosts are growing to strong. We can't handle them anymore. The shippings aren't coming so we have no supplies and we are down to our 2 last iron chains. People are giving up. No where is safe. There are to many deaths caused by ghost touch. It's almost game over.'

I popped my pen down on my desk and yawned. Before I closed my leather journal and hid it under my mattress. I documented my daily life now. It helps me get rid of the nightmares.

Yet it doesn't help the slowly fading desire to give up. We are called out 5 times each, every night. There aren't enough of us in the company. Every company is working non stop. We will all be suffering until the source is found.

The skull is growing restless, Lockwood is about to break (which is a first.) George is eating more everyday and Holly, well Holly is being herself trying to be the perfect little princess she is. Floe is helping us out now and then. I recently realised how she looks at George and I totally ship them. Once this mess is over with I need to set them up together.

Oh yeah and of course Phoenix is staying here for awhile. We dragged another mattress into my room as Holly had the couch. I should also mention me and Phoenix are 'dating' (his idea to make Lockwood jealous.)

We have a case tomorrow with all of us going like old times. Well if you excuse Holly. George thinks there is a connection to Ackmeres store. Kipps and his little rats have to join us. 'DEPRAC'S rules.'

nobody's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He crept slowly up to her small form. Laughing silently to himself with each step.  
"Lil Luce, it's time to get up." He whispered in a light voice while drawing to a stop by her side. He smiled as she rolled away from him smiling and snuggled into her pillow. He leaned over and burst out laughing as he poured the ice could contents on to her head and she shot up with a high pitched scream. Before she could grab him he dashed through the bedroom door and down the stairs. Smashing into a very unimpressed Lockwood.  
"You know most people make the effort to wear more than just boxers, when sharing a house with four other people." Phoenix didn't have time to make a snarky comment before someone jumped on his back wrapping their legs around him, causing him to lose his balance in surprise and smash into the floor.

He was given no time to process what had just happened before Lucy pinned him down and started tickling him.  
"Lu-luce please stop. I, I cant breath." He squirmed around on the floor, whilst glaring at Lockwood's back as he descended the stairs. Lucy stood up grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs back to the room.  
"Put some bloody clothes on it's not hard." Lucy threw clothes in his face before walking out the door and down to the kitchen.

She walked in grabbed a croissant of the counter shoved it into her mouth and jogged down to the basement to help get ready. Waving to George and blanking Holly she grabbed the last few sachets of iron filings, the last set of chains and her rapier. Then joined Lockwood at his desk.  
"What's the plan for today then." She plopped herself down on the edge of his desk ignoring Holly's death stares.  
-

Hi.  
I am so sorry I never updated and thank you so much for the really nice comments.  
I have great news. First of all I got a new horse called Susie off of the Gypsies she is a coloured cob and I absolutely love her. Secondly I am writing a book on Wattpad called Jealousy if you guys want to go check it out.

Also a lot of people have said they love Phoenix so I will just say don't worry he isn't going any where but also Lockyle fans don't worry because both boys will get a turn.

Heavenlyone568 x


	6. Chapter 6

p data-p-id="0dcf17ba09d616e4112bb59ff61903e0"The small cab slowly pulled up to the curb, we all looked at the ground pretending to be uninterested in the three new arrivals. The small bell rang as they shuffled into the warmth of the shop. Lockwood's eyes narrowed as they landed on the shadow of Kipps somewhere between '5'5. His severely short auburn hair and green eyes shone in the light as he stepped towards the Lockwood and Co team. He gave Lucy a warm smile before turning his cold calculating stare back at Lockwood./p  
p data-p-id="44be5b7a6465c88f3f8394c4f3b750ff"Kat Godwin stormed into the warmth with a deep scowl on her stony face. With her grey-blue eyes, and blonde hair cut into a severe bob which was cut short in the back, and had a flick of hair that fell close to her eye. In some sense you could call her pretty if it wasn't for her sour personality./p  
p data-p-id="0126078f960569c23d039f6541417a29"Last but not least Bobby Vernon. If I'm honest there is not much to say about him. He is small with brown hair and brown eyes. He is a quiet boy who lets the others do the arguing and just goes along with what they say. He gave us a small smile as he picked up Kat's discarded coat./p  
p data-p-id="44716078a781f83bc61ecf96d1d9fb42"Stuck in my thoughts I didn't realise the sudden change in plan. I looked up as I was harshly jabbed in the /"Lucy the least you could do is try and listen." Holly sneered in my face as I watched the receding figures of my friends being swallowed by the darkness. br /"Wait. What's happening?" Confused I stood up almost tripping up on my untied laces. Holly sniggered to herself as she picked up her neon pink Nike bag. br /"We are on the top floor. So hurry your ugly arse up, Lucy." I glared daggers at her back whilst blocking out the measly little skulls many ways I could kill her. Grabbing my backpack and rapier I jogged up to Holly's side, keeping a meters distance to not catch her horrible germs./p  
p data-p-id="5e1abdcc5b38f77a0b5a844c623aefc6"By the time we reached the top floor Holly was bent over her hands on her knees gasping for breath. I smiled to myself at how unfit she is, as I made a circle out of iron filings and put our resources safely out of harms way./p  
p data-p-id="676affa281b68163f914ccb45008de61"We ended up leaving our circle at the top of the stairs as we ventured further into the maze like store./p  
p data-p-id="6e20914537c81da19cdd3abd92f8ce47"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="d4b0dd1d333bad6ead87a98d3a2917a8"emHeybr /br /em/p  
p data-p-id="d7a267a08ac6eb911a320a0990e90753"emI have a question. br /people have been commenting some stuff about Phoenix being perfect for Lucy and that she should be with him. I will admit that I thought about this./em/p  
p data-p-id="b2cbc35b44fd2c38c57c899008222fd2"emSo I'm going to leave you guys to comment Lockwood or Phoenix. br /Obviously I won't tell you who she ends up with Lucy but I promise to add parts with Lockyle and Phoenix X Lucy.../em/p  
p data-p-id="c32f405669404a68c4cba9bec259097f"emThanks guys x/em/p 


End file.
